Numerous methods and apparatuses for bushing cables using diverse installation materials or components, such as housing walls, are known which are suitable, depending on the type and size, only in each case for one cable type having a specific diameter or a narrow diameter range. Furthermore, the known cable bushings can generally only be used for an aperture in the installation material or component which is precisely matched to the geometry of the respective cable bushing apparatus.
Such an apparatus for cable bushing is already known, for example, from DE 19825672 A1. Therein, a cable bushing apparatus having a stopper made of an elastic material is disclosed, the stopper comprising a through-hole for accommodating a cable and a groove for introducing the stopper into a hole in a wall, and the cable bushing apparatus furthermore comprising a strain-relief unit, with an EMC-compliant cover being provided for the strain-relief unit. In this case at the same time, a shield designed as a wire mesh in the form of a truncated cone engages around a web-shaped limb of the strain-relief unit and a conical section of the stopper.
Significant disadvantages of such known apparatuses and methods for cable bushing consist in the fact that it is necessary always to have a large number of types available in terms of cable diameter, installation diameter and material thickness in order to be able to cover the entire range of the possible requirements. As a result, there is a relatively high degree of complexity as regards planning and logistics and increased costs owing to extensive storage both on the part of the manufacturer and on the part of the dealer and the consumer. In addition, a further disadvantage is that, as long as additional requirements are set as regards the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of a cable bushing, such as when guiding a cable out of a switchgear cabinet, in general the same types of one cable bushing cannot be manufactured or are not available at the same time with an EMC-compliant design as well.